Talk:Battle of Gamma Hydra
Note on FASA/Romulan war continuity separation I separated this article into two different sections because the information is a little too varied to correctly jam together as we usually do. In The Romulan War, the Vissian outpost was discovered not through an intelligence operation but because the Vissians told Archer. Additionally, Archer was in command of the fleet as a commodore so its unlikely an Admiral was present at the battle. If anyone has a different interpretation and wants to edit it together, go for it.--Long Live the United Earth 03:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :In the future, keep in mind that we have a policy on POV - section titles referring to "FASA Continuity" do not fit within the POV of the Star Trek universe. :Just putting this out there - there were two separate battles? We have two separate dates, so this isn't necessarily speculation that the events are separate. -- Captain MKB 13:50, January 29, 2012 (UTC) You are of course right on the first part Mike, my bad. Do you have a suggestion for an alternate title if we leave them together? And true enough, I don't have the FASA book to look at, so I was trying to cobble it together as best I could. And how would you suggest disambiguating between two separate articles, should we separate them?--Long Live the United Earth 19:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ideally, we'd have a sequence (i.e. First Battle of Deneva and Second Battle of Wolf 359, etc.) but this might not be provided to us in any good order when dealing with conflicting sources. :Similar articles use dates (i.e. Federation-Klingon War of 2285) so this might be the way to go - make this a disambiguation and split into Battle of Gamma Hydra (2157) and Battle of Gamma Hydra (stardate 1/0805.02). Unless these seem too tedious and we just go with First Battle of Gamma Hydra and Second Battle of Gamma Hydra. -- Captain MKB 20:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of using dates to separate them because there are conflicting sources. I'd do that, but I don't know how to separate them so that their histories go with the new articles, so could you handle it? Thanks Mike!--Long Live the United Earth 20:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, what we are getting is two entirely separate Romulan Wars. The old Spaceflight Chronology/FASA RPG continuity gave one between the Federation and the Romulans beginning some 19 years after the Federation's foundation, based off TOS-era hinting. Other sources have also made references to the conflict. Then Star Trek: Enterprise created a canonical war fought only between Earth and the Romulans and ending a year before foundation. Many editors have been merging the references, making notes and squinting a bit to make them fit. They share a few battles, and are about the same length, are based off the same references, so they're roughly the same war. ::But with The Romulan War (ENT) filling in that war, the articles will increasingly diverge, such as here. (Of course, this is the same problem we face with all the conflicting histories and depictions.) So, should we continue trying to merge them and note the conflicts, or fully separate them into two entirely different wars? (FASA's Romulan War becomes a lot more valid in that case.) -- BadCatMan 08:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Articles like this one are fine - the ENT version doesn't mention the FASA version and vice versa, which means that, even though they are thematically different, they don't openly contradict each other - they are two different battles at two different dates. Canon dating has superceded FASA dates, which means we don't even have to pay much heed to their chronology (we can just as easily imagine their stardates got non-sequential for some reason) :Considering the difference in dates and scope, there will actually be few places where the two versions of the war intersect - meaning that we don't have to waste any time trying to create an explanation - especially since no POV explanation exists -- Captain MKB 11:34, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm. As a test, I found an account of FASA's Battle of Gamma Hydra (stardate 0805.02) and expanded the article. I haven't read the novel, and maybe FASA's The Romulan War (RPG) will have more to say, but they are oddly similar, with the heavy damage suffered before the arrival of an ally and forcing the Romulans back (okay, that's an old, old trope of war fiction). Only Larson's squadron is replaced by Vissians, and the Romulans are more interested in moving to the Triangle than attacking an outpost. However, it's not impossible that the Rommies stopped by to attack the outpost on the way. It does place Larson as not being part of the initial battle, leaving Archer in command. -- BadCatMan 13:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC)